Skywalker Hofstadter
by arismommy11
Summary: I have done a stand alone story on Skywalker. I have mentioned him in other stories. Story line is a little different but his personality is the same.
1. Chapter One

**Okay here is a little sweet story about Skywalker. He had been mentioned in some of my stories. Since it is International Dog Day. I say why not do a stand alone story. I have changed some but his personality is still the same. Hope you enjoy. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter One**

Leonard was at work knowing his wife's birthday was coming up. This year he wanted something different for her. It was always flowers, dinner, and a home made cake. He knew she loved it and never made a big deal about her birthday.

This year had to be different some how and some way. She had put up with him for the last twelve years so this gift had to be special. Leonard took out his laptop and started to list what Penny loved. Chocolate, jewlery, wine, animals, musicals, sports, and well him.

Of course he could give himself to her, but that was almost everynight. Not that the sex was amazing, just not the ideal gift. Even though in the past that is what she gave him. Leonard laughed remembering how much he loved that gift.

Leonard ran his hand through his hair of what other ideas he could come up with. Then suddenly an ad came up on his screen with the words Adopt not Shop. He smiled knowing how much Penny wanted a dog. The only problem was Sheldon. Leonard's smile got bigger, "Okay, even better reason to get a dog."

He closed his laptop and cleaned up for the day. Tomorrow morning he was going to stop at the local animal shelter and look to find the right dog not only for Penny but for him too.

As Leonard got out of his car to pick up dinner, he had heard a odd noise coming from the dumpsters. He shook his head and proceeded to go in to get his food. When he came back out Leonard heard the noise once more but he could tell it was more of a whimper this time. He went to his car to put his food in and then jogged to the garbage bins. The closer he got to the whimper Leonard knew it was a puppy or some kind of a small dog. Leonard moved some boxes behind the bin and his instincts were right. There right in front of him was a small puppy. Leonard hurried and took off his jacket and got down on his knees so that the puppy could smell him.

Once the puppy was brave enough. he crawled towards Leonard. Leonard could see the puppy was wet, dirty, and skin and bones. He grabbed the puppy my the loose skin of his neck and wrapped him in his jacket. Leonard rushed to his car as the puppy laid in his lap. He then called the nearest emergency vet and drove there.

All the way there the puppy was licking Leonard's hand. Leonard would look down when the lights were red and resured the puppy he wawas going to be okay.

Leonard gave the puppy to the veterinarian and then his phone number so she could call if the puppy would make it. Leonard also told her that he would pay any bet bills if needed. He felt he did not want to leave but knew his wife was waiting for him. Leonard already felt that puppy was going to be theirs. The veterinarian saw this and knew Doctor Hofstadter was attached.

Leonard arrived home and served dinner for his wife and friends. He barley touched his food and kept looking at his phone. Penny frowned wondering what was going on. After their friends left she came up to her husband and placed her hand on his back. "You seem like you are on another planet. What the hell is going on?"

Leonard gave her a small sad smile. "Well on my way home I found a dog. Well not so much a dog but maybe a puppy no older than five or six weeks old. That's why I was late because I took him to the vet and now I'm worried he won't make it. He was in pretty bad shape. Sorry I know it is just a dog..."

Penny pressed her forehead to his. "Sweetie, he is already just more than a dog to you. If he makes it do you want him?"

Leonard nodded, "What is funny is I was going to the animal shelter tomorrow to find you a dog for your birthday. Seems like our dog already found us."

"You're a good man Leonard Hofstadter. Even though Sheldon will never come over again. Oh wait that is like the best birthday gift ever. A dog and Sheldon not liking dogs. Could not get any better than that." Penny chuckled as she gave her husband a kiss.

By morning Leonard heard from the vets office saying the puppy had made it but had a long road ahead of him. Leonard then told them that once the puppy was strong enough, he and his wife would bringing him home.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own TBBT. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

Around a week later Leonard got the call he could bring the puppy home. Penny was beyond excited and went with him to the veterinary clinic to pick up their new family memeber. They found out he was a pit bull/lab mix, he was all white except a big brown spot over his left eye, and was about six weeks old but small. The vet thought he was the runt of the litter and was just tossed aside. Leonard and Penny along with the animal shelter put out pictures of him on social media and no one had claimed him.

As the couple was reunited with the puppy, he ran to them and sat in their laps and tried licking them all over. Leonard smiled as Penny held onto the puppy and kept kissing the top of his head. "We need to give him a name." Leonard stated with a grin.

Penny looked up with a frown. "Let me guess you already have a name for him like you do for our future kids?"

"Well yeah!" Leonard held his smug grin.

"Well what is it?" Penny asked gesturing him to tell her.

"You're going to tell me no. But if you insist. Since he is white and well has the brown mark. Plus he is being adopted. I was tthinking Skywalker, like..." Leonard was interrupted.

"Yeah like Luke Skywalker." Penny finished his sentence sounding annoyed but only making Leonard laugh. "Oh stop your laughing because you win on this name only means I get to pick our kids names now."

Leonard could not wipe the smug smile off his face one bit, "Oh we will see about that." Giving his wife a wink as Penny rolled her eyes at him. Leonard leaned over and started petting his new dog. "Welcome to the family Skywalker Hofstadter." 

As the couple arrived home, Penny held him in her arms not wanting to let go of him except for him to do his business. But as they walked in the apartment building they saw Sheldon checking his mail. So they tried to be quiet as they could to sneak up the stairs to avoid Sheldon. That was all out the window when Skywalker barked at Sheldon.  

"Why is there is that monster in the building and why is Penny holding it?" Sheldon said startled and backed himself against the wall, since he could not climb on top of any furniture. 

Penny and Leonard held back their smile. "Oh you know I just thought what the hell lets make Sheldon hate us forever." Leonard said sarcastically.

After a long argument of them keeping the puppy and agreeing to keep Skywalker in their bedroom when he came over because Sheldon could do nothing, they introduced Skywalker to his new home. 

As they began to watch their show for the night, Skywalker jumped up on the couch with them and laid down on Sheldon's spot. Penny smiled as did Leonard. "Well this will be interesting Sheldon and Skywalker fighting over the spot." Leonard said while Penny chuckled. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 3**

The last six months with Skywalker had been entertaining. Penny and Leonard had the couch repaired twice since then and a "I told you your dog was related to a velociraptor, even though it is highly impossible." from Sheldon. Then Skywalker tore up two pillows, and Leonard had to reorder another Ewok off eBay. Then somehow he found Penny's vibrating chew toys that Leonard surprised her from the dirty store on Valentine's day. Finally the moments were Skywalker had no longer would be put away when Sheldon came over. Sheldon would walk through the door of 4A and complain that the evil monster was in his spot. Skywalker would see Sheldon and wag his tail and bark at his favorite human. "Leonard make him stop barking at me!" Sheldon would complain more. Leonard would just tell Sheldon that Skywalker loved him but to would have to his dog to move. Once Skywalker did, he would move to the hallway and sit there and stare at Sheldon the whole time. To the rest of the group they adored Skywalker. He would play gently with Halley and Neil Michael. Raj loved him because Skywalker and Cinnomon had this weird bond. Cinnomon would lay on top of Skywalker and lick him for hours.

One early morning and Leonard woke up from a very interesting dream. He rolled over and began making his dream a reality with Penny.

Things got heated quickly and they became very loud. Out of the corner of Leonard's eye he saw there bedroom door being pushed open and a tail wagging in the air. He did not think much of it because Skywalker was a dog. So Leonard proceeded his activity with Penny.

Leonard began to kiss Penny's neck when he felt her laugh. Leonard raised his head and frowned at her with confusion. "What?" He asked.

Penny nudged her head over to the side her bed and laughed some more. Leonard frowned as he saw two big brown eyes and a big nose popped over the bed. "Skywalker! Go! It's mommy and daddy time!" Leonard told his dog and pointed towards the door. Skywalker then disappeared as Penny laughed into Leonard's neck.

After a minute Penny told Leonard to continue. But soon after Penny was sitting her lip as Leonard was having his way with her. Penny saw Skywalker walk back in and slowly made his way into of the bed. Her body shook with laughter as Leonard gave her his confused yet frustrated look again. But her laughter became louder as Skywalker stuck his nose onto Leonard's bare tussie and a yell from him. "Arrrrgggh Hell!" Penny watched her husband get off the bed and stormed off to the bathroom. As much as Penny was in the mood she couldn't help think Skywalker did on purpose because now he was laying on his back next to Penny, panting with his tail wagging.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 4**

One thing Leonard and Penny learned about Skywalker, he just as weird. Bath time for their dog had been one of Penny and Leonard's least favorite thing to do. They had to at home because the groomer refused to give him a bath. They now knew why. It took Penny holding him to stay in the bathtub and Leonard washing him. They would end up soaked and their floors wet causing to slip and fall. After he was done neither one could catch him in time to dry off. He would run through the apartment dragging his front half across the floor.

Penny and Leonard would just watch him as it was time to feed him. Skywalker would always find a new and interesting way to eat his food. Penny and Leonard would bet on how he would eat his food that certain day. Some days he would just plop laying down with his head over the food bowl while using his tongue to get food in his mouth. Other days he would walk around the food bowl in circles or scoot the food bowl all over the apartment while he ate.

There were days Penny and Leonard would just look at their dog oddly. They suddenly would hear him bark. Come to find out Skywalker was barking at a bug. They also found out even though he did not admit it, Sheldon appreciated Skywalker when it came to birds. When they would go up to the roof, Skywalker would bark and chase pigeons off. But then Leonard would have to Skywalker back to the apartment due to Sheldons request. Even though Skywalker would refuse to leave and became stubborn by whimpering at Sheldon, Leonard would have to carry him down. Which usually took every ounce of strength Leonard had to do so.

Even all his odd habits and weirdly nature Skywalker was loyal. Like a certain day Penny came home before Leonard and was had a bad day. She was grateful she came home before her husband so Penny did not have to answer any of his questions. As much as she loved Leonard, today was just not her day to deal with anyone. Penny sat on the couch after getting a bottle of water. She leaned back her head and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she opened her eyes and looked into her lap. There on Penny's lap was Skywalker laying his head on her. He looked up at her with sad puppy dog eyes and made a small whimper. Penny smiled and sighed. "Come here you big baby." Then patted the cussion beside her and Skywalker leaped onto it. He the repositioned his head back on Penny's lap. Penny began to pet him and she began to feel relaxed. She looked down at her dog as he continued to look up at her with sad eyes. "I'm okay Skywalker. You're a good boy even though you are a weird ass dog. I just a bad day at work and had a doctor's appointment. Got some news that shocked me that I guess I wasn't ready to hear. Now just have to find a way to tell Leonard I'm pregnant."

What Penny nor Skywalker hear was the door open. There stood Leonard in shock as he heard those words. "You're what?" He asked as his wife and dog looked up at him.

Penny gave him a small smile as she saw tears in he husband's eyes. "You heard me you short asthmatic dumbass...I'm pregnant." She now felt tears build up. But the next thing she knew was Leonard was kneeled in front of her and his lips were on hers. As Skywalker scooted closer and was trying to give them both kisses also.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a new chapter. Thanks to everyone who has commented on this story. I don't own TBBT. Hoping to have more updates on my stories today and tomorrow.**

 **Chapter 5**

For the past few days Howard and Bernadette had been taking care of Skywalker. Bernadette was glad the dog had no clue why and was distracted by Halley and Neil Michael. But Howard and Bernadette could not wait to give him back to Leonard and Penny since they now knew why they should have locked their bedroom door.

The day Leonard picked up Skywalker, he figured his dog would be excited to see him. But as they left Skywalker whimpered as he did not want to leave Halley and Neil Michael's side. Then what surprised Leonard is when Bernadette said, "Hey if things don't work out Skywalker can become a Wolowitz."

Leonard glad that was not true. As they arrived home and the door opened, Skywalker was dragging his master towards Penny. Leonard frowned as Skywalker crawled up to Penny and laid his head on Penny's lap. "Easy boy," is all Penny told the dog. She then waited until Leonard handed her their infant son. She let Skywalker sniff the blanket and then slowly up to the baby's face.

Skywalker wagged his tail and from that day on for the next few months he stayed by that baby's side. When their son moved to a crib, that is where Skywalker laid beside to sleep. When their son Emmett moved to a toddler bed, Skywalker slept with him. Then a few years later Skywalker split his sleeping time by a crib for Christian and sleeping in the bed with Emmett. Same happen when Leonard and Penny welcomed their daughter Rey.

Skywalker was about seven years old when he was introduced to his new brother, Vader. He was another pit mix except he was all black and more calm than Skywalker. Skywalker would play for hours with the kids, chase birds, and bark at Sheldon until Sheldon gave Skywalker some acknowledgement. Vader would just sit there and watch the kids play with Skywalker, but if one of the kids got hurt the dog was beside them with Skywalker.

When Leonard and Penny bought their new house it came with a pool. Skywalker would swim with the kids or however was in the pool. Some days he would just jump in because he loved swimming so much. As Vader would lay on a raft with Penny and avoid the water at all cost.

Despite their dogs different personalities, they got a long. They both whined when the kids were not around. Also though were the nights Leonard and Penny could not fool around because the dogs would end up in their bed. Same went when there was a thunderstorm.

But Leonard and Penny best nights where when they would gather around on a Friday night. They would sit on the couch after having game night and watch a movie. Some how them, the kids, and both dogs fit on the couch. The only problem Leonard and Penny would end up sleeping there because middle of the movie all three kids would fall asleep and Skywalker and Vader refused to move. Leonard and Penny decided to invest in a new couch that way they had room for everyone including the dogs.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this story is kinda silly but I have a love for dogs. I always wondered what if Leonard and Penny had a dog or dogs, that is why I have wrote this story. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 6**

One weekend Leonard and Penny took their kids and dogs to a vacation up in Washington State. They stayed in a huge cabin in the woods with all their friends. Sheldon was reluctant to go but as always Amy convinced him on how smarter their children would be. Sheldon did not want his friends children be smarter than his own.

One evening Sheldon made Leonard upset and Penny suggested he go for a hike with the dogs. Penny was busy with the all kids along with Amy, Bernadette, and Raj's wife other wise she would have went with him.

A little time later Penny screamed seeing Leonard at the screen door looking very dirty. Same went with the dogs. She rolled her eyes as Leonard shrugged his shoulders. Penny got up and as she opened the door she about threw up. "Why in the hell do you a d the dogs smell like skunk? And why are you so dirty?" Penny asked as she stepped out onto the deck closing the screen door holding her nose.

Leonard frowned, "Oh I don't know Skywalker here thought it would be funny to pick up a dead rotting animal and play tug a war with Vader. I took the plastic bag out of my pocket to grab the dead animal and when they pulled we slid down a hill. Then happened to land on a skunk. So me and our wonderful fur babies as you call them got sprayed... And all of that my right ankle is killing me..." Leonard held a straight face as he looked at his wife. Then he looked down at his dogs who just stayed by his side's but wagging their tails.

The only reason they were wagging their tales because held her hand over her mouth but could not resist laughing. "Sorry honey...You stay here. I will get ice for your ankle...I will send someone to the general store up the road to get tomato juice lots and lots of it. Get undressed and as I get your ice I will get your swim trunks..." Penny turned around to head back in.

Before she did Leonard just stood there. "I'm glad my experience with a skunk and hurting my ankle amuses you..." Then he looked down at Skywalker and Vader as they looked up at him. "Good thing I love you both other wise I would make you suffer by sending you home with Sheldon." The dogs just wagged their tails harder. Which made Leonard roll his eyes.

Few minutes later Leonard undressed and got his swim trunks on. He sat down to ice his ankle. Penny threw his clothes away because there were no saving them. Penny and the kids found a kiddie pool in the garage and cleaned it up. Amy and Bernadette came back with tomato juice and new collars for the dogs.

Then Leonard sat in the pool with the dogs as Penny and all the kids scrubbed them down with the juice. Leonard frowned the whole time with Penny laughing the whole time. Howard the recorded and then put the video on the internet.

Leonard began not to stink so much after some time and was even take a normal shower. Penny then drove him to a clinic to check out his ankle. Everything looked okay, so he just got a small air cast.

As for the dogs they still had a small smell of skunk to them. Skywalker was a reddish color to his white fur from the juice. Since the dogs had to sleep outside that night, all the kids were upset. So Penny set up tents for all the kids to sleep outside with the dogs. Penny and Bernadette ended up sleeping out too so the kids would not be scared.

The next day the kids wanted to go swimming in the lake and saw there was a swinging rope. All the kids wanted to learn how to do it so of course Penny showed them how to do it. Leonard was resting his foot as Vader stayed back with him on the deck. Leonard watched on how impressed he was Penny could still do that. He watched the kids do what Penny taught them. He then noticed Skywalker antics trying to swing off the rope also probably thinking it was a toy. Leonard laughed as he patted Vader's head. "You and Skywalker are very good boys. I'm sorry I threatened you to send you off with Sheldon. Even though it would be quite entertaining." Vader lifted his head and locked Leonard's hand.

As Penny stayed down by the lake watching the kids swim, she noticed Skywalker was on the shore line pouncing on little fish in the shallow end of the water. She was glad Skywalker was still very playful knowing he was about ten years old now. Penny knew he had still another three or four years on him but still made her very sad. To her and Leonard that was their first baby and she would never be prepared the day he left them. She loved Vader and was very loyal but very calm for a five year old dog. But Penny also knew there would never be another dog like Skywalker. Penny wiped a tear from her eyes as she watched her dog now play in the lake with the kids.

Rest of the week the kids went swimming everyday with one or more parent watching them or swimming with them. Skywalker was alsways there too. He would run on the deck with the kids and jump off at the same time. To him it did not matter what kid it was either, he would just swim as fast as he could so he could run with the next.

Or the kids would be on a raft with Skywalker. Everytime a fish same by he would jump off trying to catch it. Only making the kids laugh. One day though Skywalker was on the little beach area as the the kids were being taught how to skip a rock. The dog was digging holes and began to whimper. Penny ran to him and saw a very small turtle biting onto Skywalker's muzzle and would not let go. Skywalker would not settle down, so Leonard. Howard, and Amy had to hold him down so Penny could get the turtle off. She was just thankful it was not a snapping turtle.

By end of the week everyone was glad to go back home. But as they did, Skywalker ran to the back door. Leonard opened it as Skywalker ran as fast as he could jumping into their pool. Their kids soon followed.

Once the evening came, Emmett the oldest Hofstadter children was practicing the piano. It did not take long for Skywalker to join him by barking everytime Emmett hit a wrong note. Penny knew that distracted Emmett because he would laugh at Skywalker. So she got Skywalker's attention and brought him to her yoga room where he would actual watch her and would join Penny.

As the kids went to bed that night Vader went with them. Skywalker decided to stay with Penny and Leonard. Leonard found it odd, but missed Skywalker sleeping with them. They were too exhausted to fool around anyways. So Leonard held Penny as Penny held Skywalker that night.


End file.
